


August

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Plus Size AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick</p>
    </blockquote>





	August

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick

It was always hot in California but nothing compared to the heat that plagued the month of August. The sun beat down on the pavement ruthlessly, bored school children cracking eggs on the pavement watching them cook. In past years, the neighborhood children would be frolicking through the cold water of the sprinklers but not this year. The drought putting a damper on summer fun while the heat kept everyone trapped inside their homes.

August was always you’re least favorite month of the year. No matter how hard your family tried to coax you out of your air conditioned bedroom you never budged. The mere thought of having to tug shorts up your stretch mark stricken thighs caused your stomach to knot. You’d much rather have watch Parks and Recreations for the millionth time than have to deal with the judgmental stares of passerby’s. Summer just wasn’t meant for you.

Or at least that’s what you thought until a certain summer loving boy found his way to your heart.

It happened at the beginning of June, when the full extant of summer hadn’t hit yet and you could still bare to be outside in jeans. Your mother had all but begged you to get your little sister out of the house. She was driving your mother nuts, leaving her with a list of chores that only grew longer with every passing day. Promising her a couple hours, you packed your sister inside your car before heading off towards the one place you hated the most, the pier.

It was there, in the cramped ice cream shop you’re family had been going to since you were your sister’s age that you saw him. There was no real reason for you to take a look at him, for he was just like all the other California beach bum boys that you had gotten so accustomed too. He was tall enough to have to duck through the opening to the ice cream parlor door. His hair was shaggy and pulled back into a neat bun, ensuring no customer would find a strand of his chestnut hair mixed in with their vanilla cones. It was his eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes, that really caught you’re attention.

“Hi I’m Ashton. What can I get you two lovely ladies today?” He asked, his eyes zoning in on yours.

That was the beginning of the end. From then on every Wednesday afternoon your sister would plead with you to take her back to the ice cream parlor. She claimed she really enjoyed their vanilla ice cream, swearing it was richer than the chain stores that were closer to your house, but you knew better. You’re sister was a very observant person for such a young age, she knew you and the parlor boy fancied each other. It wasn’t until the two of you finally exchanged numbers did your sister divulge to you that this was the plan all along, as if you hadn’t expected it.

Now, August had begun and instead of driving down to the parlor to greet your boyfriend you were cooped up in your room, hiding from the heat you so desperately hated. It was only when you heard the familiar chime of your doorbell, did you throw the covers off of your body before trudging your way down the stairs and to the door. You glanced at yourself in the full length mirror, taking in the tangled mess that was your hair before your eyes dropped to your bare legs. The pajamas shorts you wore, hugging your thighs in a way that they never did when you were just lounging in bed. With no time to change, you pulled the door open only to reveal your beloved boyfriend with a bag full of pints of ice cream.

“I missed you today,” he smiled.

You let him peck your head before he waltzed his way into the kitchen. It was only when he rounded the corner did you take a look at your reflection for a second time. You looked a mess and your boyfriend of only a few months was currently in your house. You felt the blood rush to your face as you noticed the way your tank top had ridden up on your hips, exposing more of your stomach than you would have liked to seen. Your shorts still hanging tightly on your hips. Embarrassed, you tip toed up the stairs and into your room eager to change into something more suited for company.

With the muffled sounds of your name being called, presumably by Ashton, you settled on a pair of sweat pants and a better shirt before trudging back down the stairs. Ashton was at the bottom waiting for you to return to him.

“Where’d ya go?”

“My room.”

“You didn’t have to change, babe.”

“I felt like it,” you said, wiggling out of the hug he had pulled you in to when you came down the stairs.

Ashton eyed you cautiously. His lips forming into a straight line as you abandoned the staircase and made your way to the kitchen. The two of you may have only been dating for a few months but that didn’t stop Ashton from realizing something was bothering you.

“You feeling okay today?”

Physically you felt fine it was your head that wasn’t okay. Ashton and you hadn’t reached that point in your relationship to talk about such deep things so instead you nodded. Your lips tugging up at the sides giving him the smile that won over his heart two months ago.

“That’s good ‘cause I brought some ice cream over. I figured we could eat it and catch up, maybe while laying in that famous hammock your sister used to talk so highly about,” he grinned.

Ashton’s smile was a drug. The corners of his lips tugging so far upward that his eyes became squinted. It was hard not to smile when he looked like that. He was a ball of sunshine, unfortunately you weren’t always sure how to handle the ray of sunshine that he was.

“I don’t know Ash,” you sighed, glancing towards your backyard.

You hadn’t been out there since the real heat of summer started a few weeks ago and even when you were out there it was only for a moment. Though you did miss that hammock. It was your favorite spot to catch up on a good book during the California autumn. The weather being just perfect to lounge outside in jeans and not risk a heat stroke.

“Aw come on,” he pleaded. He made his bottom lip jut out, his eyes becoming big, round circles. It was the same expression your sister gave you when she wanted something. “It’s not even that hot outside anymore.”

The clock on your wall chirped, indicating it had struck a new hour. It was now five o’clock and though the sun was still beating down on California you knew it wasn’t as hot out as it had been this morning. And yet, you still couldn’t bare to sit out there with your sweatpants restricting your legs to breathe.

“Maybe for you, but to me it’s still hot,” you said, folding your arms.

Ashton didn’t take notice to your change of posture. “Of course it’s still hot if you wear those sweatpants,” he chuckled, not realizing how much of a sore spot he was hitting. “You should change into something cooler. I’ll meet you outside, okay?”

All you could do was nod your head, the lump in your throat restricting your vocal cords from speaking. You watched as Ashton headed into your backyard, the pint of ice cream and two spoons occupying his hands. He plunged down onto the hammock, threatening to flip the thing with his enthusiasm. It was only when it stopped swaying, did he kick his long legs up onto it.

Trekking back up to your room, you let out a loud sigh before plunging into your closet. Ashton’s words ringing in the back of your head as you searched for a pair of pants that wouldn’t restrict airflow as much as the sweats were. It didn’t take you long to realize the only summer appropriate bottoms you had were the ones you had previously been lounging in. It was bad enough that Ashton had caught you in them when he showed up, there was no way you could go out there and lay next to him in them. They would ride up even more than when you stood, and your thighs would look twice as large with the florescent pink material stretching across them. Taking a deep breath, you tugged them up your thighs and over your wide hips anyway, before turning around to leave.

“There you are!” Ashton beamed when you emerged from the house, closing the sliding door behind you.   
It took all of your strength to keep from running inside and under the covers. With every step you took closer to Ashton, your head screamed at you to retreat. An endless loop of insults going through your head. Despite it, you walked on only stopping when you were in front of Ashton.

Suddenly wearing shorts didn’t seem as big of an issue as when you realized you would have to share the hammock with him. It was something you never did, not even with your sister. The way the material sank closer to the floor when your body laid on it was something you didn’t want anyone else to experience, much less Ashton.

Before you had time to express your concern, or rather make one up, you felt Ashton’s strong arms tangle around your middle. With one small tug your butt made contact with the thin fabric of the hammock. Your breathing hitched as he brought your legs up beside his. This wasn’t going to end well.

“Now aren’t you more comfortable?” he asked, his hand falling innocently on your thigh.

You had every right to swat it away but your brain was too preoccupied reminding you that you hadn’t shaved your upper thighs in several years. At least not since the short hiatus began. You dared not look into his eyes for fear you’d start crying, instead you looked forward and nodded your head.

With a lull in conversation, the only sound that could be heard was that of the trees’ leaves rustling. Well, that and the high pitched squeak the hammock made as the breeze carried you back and forth with every gust. Normally you found the noise soothing but the squeak was louder than normal, reminding you that the hammock probably wasn’t strong enough to carry both of you.

“Maybe we should head inside,” you suggested, sitting up slowly so the hammock stayed balanced.

“It’s just getting nice though,” Ashton whined. “Plus you haven’t had any ice cream yet. I brought your favorite, mint chocolate chip.”

“I don’t want any,” you said a little to sternly.

Now Ashton was sitting up. You watched as he carefully moved from beside you to across from you. Trying not to make your avoidance of his eyes obvious, you glanced down to the pool focusing on the way the breeze rippled the water.

“Something’s bothering you,” Ashton said calmly.

“I was just in the middle of a nap when you came over s’all. I’m a bit cranky,” you lied.

“Don’t lie to me Y/N. I know something is really bothering you. Let me help.”

“You can’t help,” you whispered.

It was those three words that sent the hammock spiraling over you. Ashton had got up too quickly, sending you to the ground with a loud thud. He hadn’t meant to flip it, making him feel ten times worse than he already felt. Careful not to hurt you more, he helped you back up onto the hammock. This time Ashton and your feet dangled down, his pushing off from the pavement making the squeaking sound return.

The constant squeaking and the intensity of Ashton’s gaze sent you over the edge. Your calm composure crumbling to the real you, the one who cried herself to sleep in the summer months because of how uncomfortable the heat made you feel in your body. You were afraid you were going to scare Ashton away. He was the greatest thing to happen to you this summer and here you were refusing to look at him and rudely refusing his gift of ice cream.

Ashton stayed calm, his hand rubbing soothing circles on your back. He listened tentatively, as you whimpered about how much you disliked your body. Each word you cried cut into Ashton’s own being. Here he was forcing you into summer clothes when you felt like this. When you finally calmed down, he reached under your chin, urging you to meet his eyes.

“I didn’t know you felt like that baby,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

This wasn’t Ashton’s fault but his ability to apologize for triggering you meant a lot. It was something you wished your own parents would understand when you sat frustrated in the dressing room of the clothing store. You quickly brushed off his apology reassuring him that this wasn’t his fault. You even managed to smile softly at the boy in front of you. The boy who had just held you while you broke down, something you had never experienced before. Not even your own mother comforted you in that way.

“You know,” Ashton said several minutes later. The two of you had returned to laying on the hammock, legs intertwined. You head even laid on his chest while his hand ran up and down your arms, giving you goosebumps - something you never thought possible in this heat. “You might think your body isn’t beautiful, but other people will. I do.” 

Ashton’s words weren’t going to magically heal you. You still felt uncomfortable in your skin and no amount of words from your boyfriend was going to change that, but you’d be lying to yourself if you said it didn’t help. You were still going to have days where you dare not get out of bed and the days of wearing shorts was still far from happening but for the first time in a long time you realized you were going to be okay. Not because some boy told you, but because the words he said made you believe them. There was going to come a day in the future where you could look in the mirror and not be brought to tears. You only hoped that Ashton was there to witness that day.


End file.
